Broken Open
by Castea
Summary: Adam Lambert/OC Adam has found it difficult to meet people since he has become a celebrity. All the people closest to him are people he knew before, or people he works with. Then he meets a girl in a club who doesn't know who he is... Castea
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fan fiction. Please give me as much helpful criticism as you can. If you notice any errors let me know. Most of the songs featured here will be Adam's and I want to say I do not own them. All credit goes to him for writing/performing these beautiful songs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The bouncer ushered me past him to finally get into the club. I had been waiting for about an hour and a half. It could have been worse but luckily I got here earlier than most. I was still a little jetlagged and not up for a night out, especially not for clubbing but I had agreed to come. Why did I think coming to a club would help me meet someone? This is going to be ridiculous. I feel stupid. Sometimes I really hate my sister. She knows I am not a clubbing person but a promise is a promise. Two hours, then I can leave and get some sleep on my crappy motel bed. Stupid hotel. Stupid overbooking. No, no I need to just forget about it. I need a drink.

I made my way to the bar and ordered a cocktail, an Avalancher, a favourite of mine ever since I had it at my 18th birthday. I tried dancing a little but there was no getting into it. The music was not my style and these random guys kept trying to grind up against me. I just hid in the bathroom for a while. Thank goodness this bathroom was away from the rest of the club. You had to walk down this quiet hallway to get to it. When it was almost time for me to finally head home with my promise fulfilled I left the safety of the bathroom and went to the bar for another drink.

The amount of people in the club had at least doubled since I was last on the dance floor. The bar was completely surrounded by thirsty dancers. I waited my turn but kept being shoved out of the way. This was completely hopeless. I turned around to leave and ran into a man's chest. One of his hands rested on my left hip and the other on my shoulder, trying to steady me. I looked up and came face to face with one of the most gorgeous men my eyes had ever seen.

He had styled hair which defied gravity almost. It was black as midnight but with blonde streaks in the front, these light blue piercing eyes lined with eyeliner which was better than any I had seen on any girl before, luscious lips and a jaw that I just wanted to kiss along. I felt my stomach fall a few inches and my body temperature rise a little. I quickly took a step back and immediately crashed into someone else who pushed back against me, sending me into the beautiful man's arms again. My nose was buried in his grey leopard print shirt and I could not help but get an intoxicating, small whiff of him. Before I could identify the smell that made me weak at the knees, I looked up at him again, unable to help myself. I gave him a tentative little half smile in apology and he just grinned. Though saying this man just grinned is akin to saying Madonna 'just' sang.

"You getting a drink?!" He yelled over the pounding music. I could barely hear him.

I balanced on the tips of my toes to speak in his ear. "Well I am trying to!"

My lips had accidentally brushed against his black piercing. I pulled back and he was smiling at me. This time he leant down so I could hear him a little more clearly. "What are you after?" The music had stopped for a moment so he did not need to yell in my ear. I almost shivered when I felt his breath against the skin of my neck behind my ear.

"An Avalancher."

"Sorry what?" The music had started back up again.

"An Avalancher!"

"Hold on a sec!" The beautiful man grabbed my hand and walked in front of me, clearing a path through the sweaty masses. I noticed now he was wearing these leather gloves that ended just after the first knuckles of his hand. They also had circles of metal along the fingers. His fingernails were painted a stunning metallic blue.

He dragged me towards the bathrooms. Wait, was this guy expecting something? Before I could pull my hand out of his and give him a piece of mind about what kind of girl I am he pulled his hand out and turned around.

"Now what drink was it you wanted?" I had to blink for a moment because shock had taken over my rage.

"Avalancher, I- I was going to get an Avalancher."

"Wait here I will be right back." He smiled that beautiful smile with those knee crumbling lips then turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted out after him. He turned around and I finally got a good look at all of him. Along with the leather gloves and the grey leopard print shirt he was wearing a black dress jacket and pants. The whole outfit was actually very classy and he looked very handsome in it.

"What is your name?!" His eyes widened a little, then narrowed, almost as if in suspicion. He walked back up to me.

"What did you say?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I-I asked what your name is." He smiled, genuinely happy which was puzzling.

"Adam, my name is Adam. What is yours?"

"Castea"

"Beautiful and very unusual, like you." He smirked at me ever so slightly.

"How do you know I am unusual?"

"I can just tell. One unusual soul can recognise another." He starts to walk away smiling but he stops and turns back.

"You know what? I have changed my mind. You feel like hanging out with me and my friends for the evening?"

The song changed and a new one began to play. I tore my gaze away from Adam as I turned my head to listen. 'Are you gonna stay the night' by Zedd ft Hayley Williams was playing. I love Hayley Williams. Maybe this night wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all. I decided to take the song as a good sign.

"You know what?" I said and I turned my gaze back to him. "I would love to. I was only going to head back to my room and this sounds like more fun."

"Great," he said smiling, "we got one of the private upstairs rooms with a great view of the dance floor."

I raised one of my eyebrows at him. "A _private _room?"

"No I-," Adam laughs a little awkwardly, "I didn't mean to imply that. It's not like that. We got the room since it's my friend's birthday and I asked you because you seem nice and look like you could use a little fun."

There was something about this guy. I mean something beyond the fact he is handsome. He seems… real, open, honest and so, just so alive. He made me feel excited for the first time in a long time. I felt… me.

"You know, I do need a little fun. I would love to join you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N In this chapter I introduce, as well as others, Sutan. He acts a little strangely and judgemental but that is not what his character will be or how I think he is! Sutan doing this is essential for the reader to be introduced to what Castea looks like. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much to Laurafxox and jijalex for the great reviews. I turned on my computer and saw them and it gave me the motivation to keep writing. Big thanks also to Chici99, FanofChrisCMaxA1 and mshadows77 for your respective fav/follows. They mean a lot to me!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Follow me." Adam grabbed hold of my hand again and led me towards the bar. He gestured to one of the bar tenders who came out to talk to him. Adam yelled in his ear then while the man wrote down on a notepad what he wanted.

Adam weaved his way back to me smiling, but as he glanced over my head that smile seemed to wilt. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me along as fast as he could up a flight of stairs.

"Why the rush?"

"I think someone recognised me"

"Recognised you?"

"Uh yeah, someone I," Adam scratched behind his ear, " knew."

We turned a corner and up a few more stairs there was a glass door. Through it I could see a gorgeous, well lit room. It was adorned with black leather couches and black round tables with glass on top. The walls were made of newspaper articles which added a very modern and unique feeling to it. There was another glass door which led to a balcony over which I could catch a glimpse of the dance floor downstairs.

Inside the room were about 30 or 40 people dancing, drinking, talking and just enjoying themselves really. Adam unlocked the door and held it open for me. He held the door open for me… this guy is just getting himself brownie points left and right. He led me to one of the couches towards the back, on which sat four people.

"I am back and drinks are on the way." Adam was clearly close with all these people. He smiled at them differently, a little brighter than the smile I had seen him give the bar tender. Strangely though it was almost the same as the one he gave me. "Everyone this is Castea, I met her downstairs. Castea this is Kris, Danielle, Ashley and Sutan." A chorus of nice to meet you followed. The man called Sutan was on the end of the couch so he politely stood up to shake my hand.

"Oh my," he exclaimed and took another step closer to me. "You have the most beautiful eyes. Such a beautiful blue with streaks of lighter blue, then a ring of grey around your pupils."

"Uh… thank you?" I said a little awkwardly.

"Sorry how rude of me, Castea was it?"

"Yes, Castea Luna"

"Sutan Amrull. Sorry about that. I am a makeup artist and I would just love to work with you. I think I would turn you… into a sad, lonely mermaid."

Adam looked at me narrowing his eyes a little, this time not in suspicion. "Really? I don't see it."

"Can't you? My dark blue/turquoise pallet will suit her eyes. Her short black hair is not very typical of a mermaid but if I scrunch her hair a little, add a few little braids and spray with a little water… I could also add some scales to her face. She would look like a lost merchild."

Sutan was lost in thought. His imagination was running wild with ideas, things those of us around him could not see. I felt a little kinship towards him in that moment. My own imagination constantly runs out of my control. I often day dream and lose my awareness of reality. Just as quickly as he was lost to his own world though, he found his way back again. He blinked, and his eyes focused on me again.

"I am sorry for spacing out and I hope I didn't insult you when I called you a c-"

"Child? It's ok, I get that a lot. It's the baby face and the fact I am short."

"I would say more petite," Adam responded, trying to be polite. I gave him a little smile, thanking him without words. Adam suddenly looked over my head and waved at someone.

"And here comes the birthday boy. Castea this is Tommy, Tommy this is Cas. Isn't she beautiful?" My heart jumped, higher than it should have, when Adam said that.

When I turned around I was faced with another very handsome man. Tommy had this elegance to him which was astounding to behold. His face was angular and beautiful. His lips were luscious and were the colour of a baby pink rose, to say they looked soft and kissable would be an understatement. The left side of his head was partly shaven and the rest of his hair was swept to the right of his head, with a fringe that stopped just above his right eye. He had dark, arched eyebrows and warm chocolate brown eyes that would make anyone melt inside. Those kind eyes were framed by long, thick lashes I could never dream of having and black and silver eye shadow. This man was beautiful and I was instantly attracted to him, but not as much as I was to Adam.

"Hey, I'm Castea, well obviously. Happy Birthday."

"Tommy, obviously. Thank you. You having a good time tonight?"

"I wasn't but I think I am going to now."

"Hey Tommy, Danielle and I are going to go dance downstairs. You stay here and talk to Cas. I think you two will get along great."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adam give a quick conspiratorial wink to Tommy as he walked past us to the door. It was at this point I understood. Adam didn't bring me up here because he was attracted to me. He brought me up here because he wanted someone for Tommy to hook up with. He was being a wingman for his friend on his birthday. He had no interest in me at all. My outlook on this night suddenly became a little bleaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much again to Jijalex and Lauraxfox for their most recent reviews! You guys are amazing! And thank you so much to Carrie who also gave me a review! I hope you like this latest chapter. Let me know what you think.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I was having far more fun than I thought I would. Tommy was a very interesting guy and he had this smirk which made me want to shiver. He played the bass and guitar in a band of some sort. When I asked what the band's name was he told me it didn't have one. The curious thing was though when he said his band had no name he looked a little nervous. I just dismissed it, I mean why would he be afraid to tell me his band's name?

"How did you first get into music?" I asked, trying not to stare into Tommy's eyes too much. We were sitting next to each other on the couch and there was very little space between us. I was wedged between the back of the couch and its arm so there was no room to politely move away. That was what I was telling myself. To be honest I didn't want to move.

"I would always listen to my parents records as a kid, like 'The Doors', 'Jimmy Hendrix' and 'Metallica' and they made me want to play, to do what they did, to uh make music like them. So my Uncle knew how to play guitar and he taught me. He actually learnt from Joe Pass, do you know of him?"

"Uh I don't think I do. I am not really good with names and most of the time I listen to my favourite music but don't know who it is by, well except for big artists like Pink, but even then I can never remember her real name. I will listen to favourites on the radio but never look them up once I get out of the car, so I may know him or have heard him, I just don't remember."

"That makes sense," Tommy said as realisation passed over his face.

"What makes sense?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Do you play any instruments?"

"I play a little piano and I have always wanted to learn how to play the guitar. I am more of a singer though."

"Can I hear you sing?"

"What? Right now?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well for one, I am not nearly drunk enough yet." Tommy and I both laughed at that. God he has such a cute laugh. "And two I am not about to just randomly burst out into song with all these people around. This isn't some 80's romantic comedy. Maybe some other time."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise Tommy."

"Well looks like you two are getting cosy." I turn around to see Adam returning from the dance floor. There was a slight bit of sweat around his forehead and he was slightly out of breath. I suddenly had the image of Adam sticking his head out of a car window like a dog.

"You had a good time dancing, I see." I say trying to hide a smile.

"Pardon?"

"You're panting Adam, like a puppy." I couldn't hide back my smile any longer.

Adam sat on the arm of the couch behind me. His leg brushed against my arm and that small contact made me want to shiver. I shifted in my seat, leaning away from him so we weren't touching. My new spot made my shoulder brush against Tommy's. I preferred contact with Tommy to contact with Adam. Tommy's touch was comfortable but Adam's unnerved me.

"Well dancing is thirsty work. Can I borrow this?" He said as he stole my drink and threw it down then smiled at me cheekily.

"Wow that was good. An Avalancher, right?"

"Yes and now I need a new one, you goose." I said snatching the glass back from him and placing it on the table.

"You goose?" Adam asked with a silly smile.

"Yes you goose." I started to get up to go and get myself a new drink but Tommy placed his hand on my lower thigh and pressed down gently.

"I'll go get it, you stay here."

"Such a gentleman," I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. His skin was so warm beneath my lips. "Thank you so much." Tommy gave me a small smile before leaving.

"Well now. You two seem to be having fun." Adam looked very pleased with himself, like a cat who had just stolen a fish. I could just picture him as a cat, sauntering off with his prize in his mouth and his tail raised high.

"We were." I turned my body so I was facing Adam. "Thanks for inviting me up here, I was in for a very boring night laying in my motel room otherwise."

"So where are you from?"

"Australia"

"Really? Wow, I never would have guessed you are an Aussie."

"Yeah I don't have the accent."

"So how long are you staying?"

"A year."

"A year?"

"I needed to take a break from my life back home so I used my savings to get me here and now I have a work visa so I am going to live here for a year."

"Well hopefully that means we get to see more of you."

"Hopefully." I was staring into Adam's eyes again and I felt consumed by them. This time they were a little more grey than blue, probably because of the light. His eyes were so amazing and enthralling and apparently also change colour.

"Sutan was right." The spell was shattered when I heard those words.

"I am sorry, what did you say Adam?"

"Your eyes, they are beautiful."

We did nothing more in that moment but exist and stare into each other's eyes. However cliché what we were doing must have seemed, I couldn't stop. Adam was the first to break the spell. He looked past me and raised a hand in a wave. I turned to see Tommy carrying a tray with six shots, two avalanchers and two other drinks which were probably for the boys.

"All right here we go." Tommy said as he placed the tray down on the table. "Bottoms up."

"This is so not going to end well," I said reaching for my first shot. "I am not the best at handling alcohol."

"It may not end well but the journey will be a lot of fun," Adam said before throwing his shot back. He put his shot glass down and reached for his second. "You know you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I know but I want to." The alcohol burned it's way down my throat and I felt it warm my stomach when it hit. Tommy passed me my second one and it slid down my throat to join the other. The next morning I didn't remember much after that except for a few brief flashes and a song.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I lost count of how many drinks I had at this point. Everything was a fantastic blur. Someone had opened up the balcony doors and let the music come in. Of course we could hear it before but now it was louder and the beat was coursing through my veins, though that may be liquor. Everyone in the room was dancing and then I was dragged up to dance as well by two handsome, handsome boys. A lot of girls would be killing, killing I tell you, to dance with two boys as handsome as they are.

"Thank you Cas. You are a lot more courageous now aren't you?" Adam was grinning down at me. Oops I think I said that out loud. Oh well that's funny. I just giggled like a loon and kept swaying. I felt a hand on my waist as Tommy pulled me slightly towards him so we could dance. His hand was on my waist and it was so warm. I went and did what I had wanted to do all night. I lightly stroked his jaw line then moved my hand down his neck to his shoulder.

I lost count of how many songs passed as we danced like that. Tommy took up all of my att- atten, focus, except for a small part of me which watched Adam dance. The way he moved his hips as he danced was mesmerising and very very sexy. In that moment I was so happy and having sooo much fun.

"All right everyone. Everyone knows that Thursday nights are karaoke night and the signup sheet is now available so anyone who wants to sing can make their way down to the DJ booth now."

I grabbed both of Tommy's arms in excitement. "I love singing," I said before running/skipping/slightly stumbling off fast.

"Wait Castea!" Tommy shouted after me, but there was no point. I was already halfway out the door and taking the stairs as fast as I could without tripping over my own feet.

I pushed and made my way to the DJ booth and signed up as fast as I could. Someone directed me to the karaoke machine where they scrolled through a list of songs and when a song was highlighted it played a little bit of the music. It was a little hard to read the names and titles because they were moving so fast but the moment I heard the first few notes I knew I wanted to sing that song. Someone helped me up on stage and put me in front of a mic. I was so excited I couldn't stop giggling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wait Castea," Tommy shouted after Cas. Boy does that girl have energy.

"Tommy she's long gone," I said while I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I guess she is drunk enough to sing now."

"Is she any good?"

"No idea. I hope she is. Are we going to go down and watch?"

"I saw a couple of fans down there when I was dancing. They were nice but tonight I just want to be Adam, not Adam Lambert."

"How about the balcony?"

"Sounds good." Tommy and I made our way out to go and watch Cas sing. I hoped she would do well. Some audiences can be a little cruel.

"She makes you feel normal, doesn't she?" Tommy asked.

"You have no idea Tommy. She doesn't know who I am. How long has it been since that happened? "

"It's not just that is it though?" Tommy looked at me with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Don't wory about it. Hey look, Castea is on stage." I turned my head to see he was right. She looked so happy up there on stage. Suddenly I heard notes I recognised. I looked at Tommy in horror

"But she doesn't know me! She won't know the lyrics!"

"Calm down Adam. I think she does. I'll explain later just watch." I waited and my worries were for nothing. She was amazing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I looked out over the crowd as I stood on the stage. This was going to be fun. I heard the song start to play and I took a deep breath.

"**So I got my boots on,**

**Got the right amount of leather**

**And I'm doing me up with a black colour liner**

**And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter**

**All we need in this world is some love**"

I started to get more and more into the song. I began to dance along to the lyrics and people in the audience began to clap and dance in time. This was ecstasy.

"**There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,**

**And the light side, baby tonight**

**It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it**

**But if I had you,**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you,**

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you,**

**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah, if I had you**

**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you**

**From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling**

**Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning**

**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's**

**What they need in this world is some love**

**There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,**

**And a flat-line, baby tonight**

**It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it**

**But if I had you,**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you,**

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you,**

**Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah, if I had you**

**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had-**

**The flashing of the lights**

**It might feel so good**

**But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah**

**The fashion and the stage, it might get me high**

**But it don't mean a thing tonight**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**"

It was then that I looked up to the balcony and saw both Tommy and Adam smiling down at me, cheering me on. I looked at Adam as I sang the next line.

"**Yeah if I had you,**

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**If I had you,**

**Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy**

**Yeah if I had you**

**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you**

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

**Yeah if I had you,**

**The money, fame and fortune never could compete**

**(Never could compete with you)**

**If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy**

**(It'd be ecstasy with you)**

**Yeah if I had you**

**Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you**

**If I had you.**"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

All my info was obtained through other sources and so I want to give them credit.

My info on Tommy from this chapter: watch?v=mvrpxZDMIe4


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Merry Christmas everyone! It's Christmas Eve and this is my present to you. I hope you like it! Remember I publish every Tuesday so see you next week hopefully.

Disclaimer: The motel I mention is real but I have never been there. Do not think it is a dump on my account. I just used a random LA motel name.

Also there is a swear word or two in this chapter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked off stage. Everyone clapped and cheered afterwards and it gave me such a high. Haha gave me a high, just like the song! Haha that's funny. I felt so warm and happy. I touched my cheek and man was it burning. The guy who signed me up to do the karaoke handed me a drink to soothe my throat after that hard work. It was just a lemon lime bitters but it was so good. It just made me thirstier. I walked up the stairs to the VIP room. What does VIP stand for again? Oh I can't remember. No wait, very important person. I am a very important person. I giggled a little at that. I grabbed another shot off a tray and sculled it. A hand reached out to grab the empty glass from me.

"ADAM!" I shouted when I looked up to see it was him. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. "Did you see me? That was so much fun! Mmm did you know you smell very, very nice."

Adam laughed and unhooked my hands from around his neck. "I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. You were great out there."

"I think so too. Did you hear them all clap? That was soooo much fun. Oh hey your eyes are blue again." I reached out to touch his face but sort of stumbled into him. "Hehe oops sorry"

"I think someone has had a bit too much to drink. Come on let's get you some water."

"Okay that sounds good."

Adam walked me over to a couch and helped me down onto it. I was so hot and tired, I just wanted to lie down so the moment Adam walked away that is what I did. The couch was so soft, like a little cloud rocking me to sleep.

"Whoa don't go to sleep on me just yet Castea." I looked up to see Tommy sit down the end of the couch by my feet. I smiled and pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Oh hey Tommy." I yawned and covered my mouth with my hand then leaned my head on Tommy's shoulder. "I am so sleepy."

"Don't go to sleep here, wait till you get home."

"Can't, home is thousands of kilometres that way." I pointed in a random direction to prove my point.

"Kilometres? Where are you from?"

"Australia." I shifted my head against his shoulder, almost nuzzling it.

"Then where are you staying?"

"Kajun Inn motel. It's not nice. Smells like a dirty diaper." Tommy laughed at that. My eyes began to droop. I could not keep them open much longer. I forgot how tired alcohol makes me feel.

"Hey Adam, we should probably take her home and make sure she is all right." I looked up to see Adam with a glass of water.

"Yeah I think we should. I am done for the night anyway, I have an interview tomorrow. Come on Cas, drink this." The water was cool and fresh and woke me up but only for a moment.

"Tommy, go ask someone who works here if there is a back door we could use. Maybe we can bring the car around and sneak her out. I don't want anyone taking photos of her just because she is with me."

This confused me. Why would people be taking pictures of Adam? Is it because he is handsome? I had no idea what was happening. Was I being carried now? No Adam is just helping me walk. Where was I going?

Adam opened the door of a car and helped me into the back seat. Tommy was already inside so he helped pull me in and do my seat belt up. I was so tired I instantly lay down with my head resting on Tommy's leg. It was so comfy and I felt so safe like this, curled up on the back seat with Tommy next to me and Adam driving. I don't know how they made me feel this way after not even knowing them for a day but I do. I was half asleep at this point, not sure if what I heard at the time was real or a dream.

"Can you drop me home first Adam, since I am closest?"

"Sure I guess," Adam said sounded a little confused. "Cas is light enough for me to support her by myself but don't you want to come make sure she is ok?"

"Nah she will be fine with you. Besides you two should spend some time together?"

"Tommy." Adam's voice took on a warning tone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Adam, what do you mean?"

"You know that she isn't my type. I am gay."

"So? Being gay doesn't limit you to guys, it just means you are mostly attracted to men."

"I thought you were into Cas."

"No I am not. Don't get me wrong she is very beautiful, very different, funny and interesting but there is no spark. You know what I mean. I would go for her even if there was no spark and give us a try but I thought I saw something earlier."

Adam sighed in exasperation, probably at Tommy's meddling. "What did you _think _you saw?"

"A spark between you two which is why I didn't try anything tonight. I saw you two making eyes at each other on the couch"

"No Tommy, there was no spark."

"None?"

"None"

"So you don't mind if I go for Castea?" Tommy's voice sounded cheeky as if he was plotting something.

"Go for it, now get out of the car now, we're here."

"Thanks Adam. I will see you tomorrow for the interview. Oh and you better make Castea a good breakfast."

"What? What are you- What on Earth are you talking about?"

"She's asleep and neither of us knows where she is staying. Looks like she is going back to your place. Night Adam." I heard footsteps moving away from the car very fast.

"Bastard was planning that the whole time." There was a slight pause then I heard Adam turn around in his seat. To look at me maybe? "Looks like it's just you and me Cas. Let's go home."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ok come on Cas. We are here. Just put your arm around me, ok?" Adam pulled on my hand so I would sit up then he helped me out of the car. He put my arm around his shoulder and he supported my weight while carrying me. My head kept lulling and I was stumbling over my own feet trying to walk to where Adam was leading me.

"Ok this will be easier. Just hold on to my neck, yep that is it." Next thing I knew there was no ground beneath my feet and I was being carried. Adam put me in a chair while he unlocked a door and picked me up again.

Adam was so strong and his chest was so warm beneath my cheek. I could feel his heartbeat, not hear it but feel it. It was steady, constant and comforting. I didn't want that feeling to ever fade. The next thing I knew was exactly that was happening. I felt a pillow beneath my head instead of a broad chest, cold instead of warm and instead of a reassuring heartbeat there was nothing but silence. Adam's hands were still on me from resting me down on the bed, when they started to pull away I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone."

"Castea I-"

"Please." I forced my eyes open despite how heavy they were. I could barely see Adam except for a small part of his face which was illuminated by a small ray of moonlight which was shining through the blinds. His eyes were a silvery grey again. "Please Adam. You make me feel safe and… not… alone."

We stared at each other for a few moments more before he said "…all right. Just give me a moment."

Adam's footsteps faded away and I heard a door close and shut. My eyes could no longer stay open. They were done for the night and so was I but I refused to sleep till Adam was asleep with me. I hoped he would come back. Please come back.

The door creaked open again and I felt the bed sink a little. Adam was lying next to me but I could not see him because I was lying on my side, facing away from him. It was such a comfort to have him beside me but it didn't feel like it was enough.

"Good night Cas."

"Sweet dreams Adam."

The looming feeling of not enough refused to fade away. It felt like there were oceans between us rather than a foot. Should I just lay here in silence or say something. I felt him shift a little and the need for me just to be held grew stronger. Would it be weird for me to ask? Screw it.

"Adam?" He made a noise that was almost a grunt in response.

"Would you? I mean," I took a breath as I tried to find the words, "would it be weird if I asked you to, well-"

"No it's ok." He said, thankfully interrupting me. He rolled over and put his arm around me and pulled me close. I could tell he had changed clothes. These were softer and thicker. I pulled his arm tighter around me.

This was what I wanted. Human contact, but it was more that. Adam made me feel safer than anyone ever had before. I could feel his breath hitting my neck and tickling it slightly. I could get used to this. I think I already was. I didn't want to sleep another night without this, without him.

"Thank you. Good night Adam."

"Night Cas."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This was uncomfortable. Ugh my shoulder hurt from sleeping on it the wrong way. I needed to shift a little. I twisted my body slightly so I could lay on my back when I realised… there was an arm around my waist. Holy shit! Ok, ok. What do I do? Do I just leave? Who on Earth could it be? What happened last night? I needed to calm down. Just breathe.

I looked over my shoulder very slowly and saw… no way. Cute guy from the club?! I slept with Adam! Wait maybe I didn't. We are both wearing clothes. Man I totally creased this dress. Ok focus, the dress is not important.

I looked back over my shoulder again. Adam was fast asleep and he looked so peaceful. Sleep had softened his face and he looked so adorable with his hair slightly messed up. I just wanted to reach over and brush it off of his face. My fingers reached out to do so. Wait! That is crossing a line. You just met the man last night!

What would be the best thing to do right now? Well for starters I needed to go to the bath room. I tried to slide out from underneath Adam's arm. I was almost out of the bed when his arm tightened around me, pulling me back again.

"Stay a little longer." Adam's eyes were completely shut. After he said that he didn't move or say anything else. Maybe he was sleep talking? Being this close to him makes me feel so on edge, but why? A few minutes later I tried to move away from him again.

"Too early. Go back to sleep." He said as he held on to me, not letting me go.

Damn it. What now? If I pull out I will wake him up completely. Right now he is still half asleep. Should I stay? I really had no choice. I couldn't wake him. He was too cute right now. I couldn't bear to. Maybe I could stay 5 minutes longer. I settled myself back down into the blankets and fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N

Looks like Tommy is getting meddlesome and now he is going after Cas. Who do you want Cas to be with? Let me know who you would prefer and maybe, maybe Cas will end up with him.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas again and remember to review! Reviews are love and make me keep writing!


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

I tried to upload this last night but I could not access my profile. I am sorry but this is my little Christmas gift to you. A little short extra chapter, chapter 4.5. I felt like writing and I was going to leave this part of the story out but I thought it may be nice to throw in. I hope you guys like it and if you want to give me a little present in return all I ask is you show this story to someone, maybe even two someones :P The best gift anyone can get me is to show my work to others. Have a very merry Christmas x.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Adam

That was the best sleep I have had in months. I took in a deep breath as I began to stir and wake. As I did so I caught the faintest scent of perfume. Perfume? I felt a small foot move very slightly up my leg. I opened my eyes to see a small raven haired girl in my arms, the girl from the club, Castea. She seemed so small and delicate compared to me. I lifted my arm from around her waist and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her hair was so soft and completely yet adorably messed up. I rested my arm back around her waist and I settled back down for a few more moments of this bliss.

At that moment my alarm decided to go off obnoxiously and ridiculously loud. With lightning speed I rolled over and smacked the off button.

"Wha-What's going-"

"Sssh go back to sleep. You don't have to wake up yet." I put my arm around her waist again and kissed her on the cheek. "Just go back to sleep."

"Ok."

I lay there with Cas for ten more minutes, waiting till she fell asleep but that was mostly an excuse. I didn't want to have to get up, didn't want to leave my bed. I really dislike morning interviews. I have to get up at absurd hours so I am ready on time. I couldn't risk sleeping in any longer. I slowly pulled away from Cas.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back Cas, ok?"

"Ok." I got out of bed and when I looked back I saw Cas roll over into the space where I had slept and curl up with the pillows. I could not help but smile at that, she was just so adorable. I turned off my other alarms so they wouldn't wake her. I really am not a morning person. God morning interview are annoying.

I did what I had to to get ready and was about to run out the door when I realised I had to do something about Cas. I can't just leave her here on her own. Normally at this point I would ask the guy, well in Cas' case girl, to leave. I walk to the bedroom, look at Cas and immediately decide against it. I can't just wake her she looks so… peaceful. I can't just let her wake in a strange house though. What to do…

Make her breakfast. Yeah make her breakfast and I will leave a note. Omelettes are fairly easy and something I am good at. Do I leave my number on the note? Does that make it seem like I am trying to pick her up? She doesn't know I am gay, well she may have guessed but she doesn't know. Number or no number, number or no number. Why is this so hard? She is just a girl. I glanced up at the clock. Crap I am going to be late. I left the note by her bed and the omelette on the table and ran out the door. It wasn't later when I was drinking my hazelnut soy latte from Starbucks I realised I hadn't put my number down and I was filled with regret. She will be there when I get back though, right?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

What do you think? Let me know by reviewing. Have a merry, merry Christmas. Remember if you can to share this story to one person. I will love you forever, but I already do because you read this x

Love Cas


	6. Chapter 5

I apologise for so many descriptions in this episode but this is Cas's first look at Adam's house. Believe it or not this is the shortened version :P It is also a little bit boring but this chapter exposes a bit of Cas' character so it is essential. Things will get a little more interesting in the next chapter.

This is what Adam's house apparently looks like but who knows. I have taken that and essentially imagined the inside of the house and added a back path by Cas's room.

.

Hope you all enjoy! Stay Epic! See you next Tuesday hopefully!

I woke up again much later to the sound of a pool pump turning on. I could only just hear the water churning in the motor through the open window. When I opened my eyes I was blinded by light and had to immediately close them. I moved in my bed so I wouldn't be blinded again when I opened my – this isn't my bed. Oh right Adam… who is gone. The space to my left in the bed was empty. Where was he? Do I get up and try to find him? I have never done this before. Ok I just needed to toughen up and go out there.

I unwrapped myself from the dark metallic blue sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking a look around his room I noticed several things. This room was extremely nice but fairly bare. There were no personal items; no photos, books or souvenirs. The room was rectangular. At the end of the room was the bed and opposite were two double doors. To the left of the double doors was a single door.

I got up and opened the double doors to find a bare closet except for a vacuum cleaner, other cleaning items/products and a few boxes. Closing the doors I look around the room again. Perhaps this was a guest room? It would account for the bareness of it, despite that though the room was beautiful. Just up from the door was a pine desk, beautifully made with a matching chair with a dark blue cushion seat built in, almost the same colours as the bed sheets. Opposite the desk was a glass sliding door through which I could see a pathway.

The path was made of cream coloured square pavers arranged into two parallel lines but with a 10 cm gap between each one. The rest of the ground was a deep green grass. The path ran horizontal to the house and after the pavers was a beautiful old black park bench with a cream cushion seat. There were palm trees behind the chair and all along the fence. They shaded the area making it a beautiful vibrant dark green. The area was almost magical.

To the right of doors was a window seat, just across from the bed. I wish this was my room. I could roll out of bed, lie down on the window seat and read a book. I sat down to test the window seat cushion which was white with stripes of dark blue. It was obvious that this room had a theme, I thought as I laughed to myself. I still wish this was my room though. I love blue. I look at the bed and saw a bedside table I didn't notice when I woke. It had a glass vase with a line of frosted glass spiralling up it. It had a wilted purple calla lily in it. There was also my black clutch and a note with "Casteah" written on it. I smiled at the cute misspelling. I walked to the table and opened it. When I did I felt my heart drop.

"Morning Cas. Sorry I had to leave you here but I had work this morning and didn't want to wake you. I made you breakfast. It is waiting for you on the kitchen bench. Help yourself to anything. I will be back at 11.

From Adam."

He wasn't here. Does he want me to be gone when he gets home? He said to help myself to anything but not to make myself at home. He probably only said that out of courtesy anyway. I should get out of his way but I will have that breakfast first. No sense in letting food go to waste. I grabbed my bag off the table then I made the bed before leaving the room.

I opened the door to see a grey painted wall. I step onto the pine wood floor and look up and down along the hall way. There were a few abstract paintings hung on the wall, just swirls of colour along it. I follow the wall until I reach a beautiful dining area. The walls here are white with a gorgeous table with wood slightly darker than the floor. The chairs were beautiful and carved from the same wood as the table. I turn to my left and see a beautiful black and white kitchen. The sink however was filled with dirty dishes and the black marble bench top had stains. The kitchen obviously hadn't been cleaned in a little while. It wasn't filthy though so I don't think Adam is dirty.

On the bench was a plate covered with alfoil. An omelette was underneath and it looked better than any I had had before. As I ate, after I heated it up, I wandered a little around the house. What I found was not what I had expected. Looking at Adam I thought he would be an artist of some kind but… this house is huge! I could not comprehend how on Earth he could afford this place. What kind of job did Adam do? Or is his family rich? Why was I poking around? I shouldn't be doing that!

I walked back to the kitchen and put my plate with the pile of other dirty dishes. I placed my hands on either side of the sink and hung my head with my eyes closed for a moment as I tried to catch my breath and decide what to do. Should I stay or go? Stay or go? I have no idea what happened last night but that means Adam looked after me. I could have gotten into trouble, done something stupid but Adam took me back here where I was safe. I had my clothes on and nothing was amiss so he didn't try anything. I realised then what kind of man Adam was. He protected a stranger and he asked me for nothing in return. He didn't even kick me out the next morning. The least I could, I thought, was to get out of his hair and not be a nuisance but not before I pay him back in some way. How was the question I had to ask myself.

I opened my eyes and my gaze fell upon the dishes in the sink. Well now that was one way. I turned around to look at the house, my eyes spotting patches of dirt and other small things that needed cleaning up. I could do more though. Wait, he said to help myself to anything. What if I made him something? He could come back to a homemade lunch and one of my better meals is minestrone. I didn't need a recipe. I know it off by heart. Five years of high school cooking classes really do pay off. When I opened the fridge to see if Adam had the ingredients I needed I found several bottles of coconut water. I wondered why he had so many?

I grabbed my phone and turned it up as high as it would go. If I was going to clean I have to sing as I do so. I am a regular Mary Poppins, I just need the bag, umbrella and to be able to do that up the banister slide. Just as I thought that I turned a corner and saw a flight of stairs. Ah Mary Poppins, how many times have I wished I was you? Stupid banisters not letting me defy gravity. Well that makes choosing my first song easier. Defying Gravity it is. Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth together. There is nothing even remotely wrong with this cd. Those are two singers names who I definitely knew.

I went back to the room I had woken up in to grab some cleaning materials then got to work while singing at the top of my lungs. After cleaning the bench I got to cooking so I could clean later while the soup simmered. Thank goodness Adam had everything I needed. I spent the next half an hour cooking before I picked up the sprays and cloths again. While I wiped the dining table I saw another room through a gap between two white sliding doors.

I pushed them apart to find a beautiful, black baby grand piano in front of this large window. The piano was practically shining in the sunlight, begging me to play it. I sat down on the stool and slid my fingers along the keys. I look up out the window and see the most beautiful view of the pool and a sundeck with a shaded area with a couch which had curtains that could be drawn to block the sun or have privacy. The view from the piano was beautiful and made me feel soothed. I couldn't resist any longer. I played. First Clocks, then How to Save a Life and to finish Conversations with my 13 Year Old Self by Pink. I could have stayed in that spot for hours playing, just feeling the sun on my face as I played, but a timer went off reminding me about the soup. I quickly swept over the piano with a duster, though it didn't need it, then left the room but not before looking back at the piano once more.

I always wanted a piano like that but I could never afford one and I could never ask my parents for one. We were not poor but we weren't rich either. We didn't need to be though, we were comfortable, happy and satisfied. Well I was. My parents gave me all they could and more. To ask for something else would be selfish of me. Especially since it wouldn't be fair to my sisters that I got something so extravagant and they didn't. The timer went off once more and I ran over to turn the stove top off and put the lid on. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 10. I had finished with time to spare. I cleaned up a few more things then left a note for Adam next to the stove. It was time for me to leave. I had stayed my welcome.

I made my way out of the house, walking past other rooms and stairs but I refused to pry and let my curiosity get the better of me. I got my curiosity from my Dad and it has gotten us both in trouble some times. Once I found where the Christmas presents were hidden and that shattered the Santa illusion.

I walked down a sharp twisting gravel driveway which led to a brick wall with black ornate gates. The gate needed a key to open it though. A little to the left of the gates was a small solid wood gate with a latch that could be opened from the inside. I slipped out through the gate and started walking along the road. I wondered what people around me must be thinking. I must look quite a sight, clearly wearing last night's dress with my hair all mussed and slightly smudged make up. I realised then that oh God, I was doing the walk of shame. Well that's a new one. I laughed to myself a little and this little old lady walking her toy poodle across the street from me gave me a look then walked away from me faster. A taxi drove past me so I ran after it and attempted to hail it down. Luckily the car stopped and pulled over.

"Where are you headed love?"

"To the Kajun Inn motel please."

"Where on Earth is that?"

"I'll show you where to go."

"That's funny. An Aussie giving me directions in my own city. I am ashamed of myself." The driver over exaggeratingly hung his head and sighed before pulling back onto the road. I looked to see ID on the dash. He was a 42 year old man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a kind face and a smile that could charm the Queen.

"Well Simon, it seems you need to up your game. How did you know I was an Aussie? Most people can't tell."

"I am a taxi driver love. I have had all types come in my taxi even ones with mix accents." I saw him look back at me through the rear view mirror. "Though not many quite as pretty as you love."

That made me laugh so hard my side hurt. "Down, Simon. You are quite the charmer aren't you?"

"Oh I try to be. So rough night then?"

"What gave me away?" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Just a hunch love, just a hunch. Here take this." Simon reached back and gave me a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "Just in case you have another rough night. Don't worry, I won't charge you extra for the call out. I have a daughter about your age. If she was a stranger in a city I'd hope she would have someone she could call for a ride in a tight spot."

"Thank you Simon. That is very sweet of you."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you sure this is the right place love?"

Simon and I had been talking for the better part of half an hour. He had a wife and two kids. He had been working as a cab driver for 13 years. Finally we had pulled up in front of the motel.

"This is it Simon. I know it's not the Four Seasons but it does the job. Roof over my head and all that. Thanks for the ride." I handed him the money for the trip through his front window.

"No Cas I couldn't. If I may be blunt sweetheart, you like you need the money to get out of this place as fast as possible."

"But Simon-"

"No buts. No off with you."

"Thanks Simon."

"No problem love," and off he drove with a wink.

I walked up to my room, number six and opened the lock. I was hit with an over whelming stench. I could never get used to that smell. I threw my bag onto the bed and immediately opened the curtains and window in an attempt to flush out the smell. I heard a familiar chiming come from my bed and I leaped for my phone. I answered the Skype call and saw a familiar face on the screen.

"Hey Mum. How are you?"

"I am good but more importantly how are you? How has your first week been?" My mum had shoulder length black hair, chocolate brown eyes, a slight baby face which is where I got it from and a beautiful smile. She really is stunning.

"It's been good but very different. Haven't been able to do much yet though. Have to save my money because that stupid hotel didn't give me my deposit back."

"I really need to speak to them. They can't just do that."

"Mum it's ok. Really."

"You told me on the first day you found a pile of dead cockroaches that had been baited but they didn't dispose of them!"

"At least it wasn't a redback. You only get those at home. Mum really I am fine. I am 24 and I can look after myself, besides international call are expensive. You go and call up my hotel and it will cost as much as my deposit." On the screen my Mum looked a little resigned. "Don't worry about me ok."

"How can I not? You have never been overseas before."

"How about all those trips to Bali?"

"That was different. You had us with you."

"Look Mum I know you are worried, you are right to be. I am more than a bit of a space head. Even in grade three my teacher said I would always be away with the fairies, but I can look after myself and I think this will be good for me. I am having fun. Speaking of, tell Sas that I went to the club and she was right. I had a good time. Tell her thank you for making me go."

My mum looked like she raised an eyebrow but it was hard to tell on Skype. "You sure you want me to tell her that?"

"It'll probably come back later to bite me in the ass but I'll live. Just tell Saskia thank you. How is Isolde going with Uni?"

"She is struggling. Becoming a doctor isn't easy after all but she is doing well."

"She watched far too much Grey's Anatomy." We both burst into fits of laughter at that. She had every season and had watched them at least four times.

"All right well I better get going I need a shower."

"Ok have a good day Castea."

"Thanks Mum. Have a good sleep." That was a complete lie. I was not about to use that shower til I had drained an entire bottle of bleach in it. I grabbed everything I would need to go down to a local swimming pool. I would swim then shower in their bathrooms afterwards. It was the only way. This place was worse than my Mum knew.

There was screaming and yelling all the time, my the corner of my suitcase had been eaten and I really didn't want to know by what. The first day I had emptied two cans of fly spray trying to kill off the insects. I am not squeamish about bugs, well except for spiders, but there were so many that something had to be done. I needed to find a job and move out as fast as I could. Thank goodness my work VISA had already been approved. I got everything I would need for a swim, including soap and shampoo, and then left my room. I needed to get out of it. I couldn't bear to stay in there any longer than I had to. After my shower I was definitely going job hunting.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A week later and I still had no job. I wasn't surprised really but I had to keep looking. I was ok with staying in the motel, so long as I didn't end up living there. When I woke up in the morning I had to leave before I felt sick. The rotting stench was still in my room, as if something was decomposing in there. So I decided to do something productive when I left my room. Every morning at around 8, so I usually get up at 7:30, I go on a walk, sometimes I even go up to the Runyon Canyon and walk up the mountain. That is what I decided to do that morning.

It was early so there were only a few people hiking as well. It was very tranquil up there. No crazy traffic or bustling people, it reminded me of home. Perth is many things but busy is not really one of them. I had almost reached the peak when I saw another person walking towards me.

"Castea? Oh my goodness, how are you?"

"Sutan? I am good, how are you?" Sutan was wearing black singlet top and black pants. He was sweating but only slightly so he must run this path often. I wish I was as dedicated as him. I only started walking to get out of my house.

"I am great sweet heart. I am so glad I ran into you."

"You are?"

"I am. Adam forgot to give you his number and between you and me he was upset when he came home and you weren't there." Sutan pulled his phone from out of his pocket.

"Why would he be upset?" I said looking at Sutan skeptically.

"He liked you, we all did. Can I give you his number?"

"Um sure, I- I guess." I handed my phone over to him and he quickly typed in the number.

"Here you go." He handed it back and I looked at the number incredulously. "Make sure you call him, ok?"

"Sure thing, Sutan."

"Hey what are you doing after this?"

"Going back to my room I guess."

"Want to get a coffee with me? I am a coffee whore."

"Haha sure thing but no coffee for me thanks."

"You don't like coffee?" Sutan started walking down the mountain and I turned and joined him.

"No not really. No matter how much sugar or milk I put in it is always too bitter. I am more of a tea kind of girl."

"Well tea then. Come on I will race you." I looked down at Adam's number again before putting my phone away.

"Please you have no chance Sutan." I raced down to catch up to him.


End file.
